Frozen 2 News
by Polaris123
Summary: Updated news on the upcoming sequel to Frozen. Frozen 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. What's up! Didn't really know how to classify this so it's just going ot be considered a crossover because I touch up on that topic. So I found this funny/stupid/weird thing on the internet** **regarding Frozen 2. (Yes. it's been confirmed!) So any whoo let's get down to business. I'll be covering a couple things in this so it might get a little long. I read this all on the internet so I don't know if it's true or not. Just filling you guys in on the latest news. So without further delay let's get started.**

 **1\. Hans- So I'm going to start with everyone's favorite Prince. Hans. It has been confirmed that Hans WILL BE RETURNING in the sequel, but not as the villain. Hans is actually meant to be Elsa's LOVE INTEREST in the sequel. MIND. BLOWN! (BOOM!) I have mixed feelings about this in my mind but that's just me. On to the next topic.**

 **2\. Villains- This is where it gets interesting. There are two theories I've read on the villains for the film. The first is a female villain with fire powers. I would love to see this on the big screen. Especially a Fire v.s. Ice showdown. Nothing specific about this villain has been confirmed nor has the concept of a villain like this but it's the possibility that makes it suspenseful. Now for the second villain. Now here's where it gets a bit... strange.**

 **So I read that Frozen 2 is apparently going to be based on a book called "The Ozma of Oz" by L. Frank Baum. The author of the Wizard of Oz series. Buck had recently traveled to Australia which is where this famous Oz book takes place. The directors found similarities between Dorothy Gale and Elsa of Arendelle. That similarity being they had the power to "do what needed to be done." I understand this and I like where they're headed with this but when we look deeper into the book itself it's an entirely different story. I haven't read this book yet, but I'm going to soon but I did some research and found that the main villain is someone called The Gnome King. Yes. The Gnome King. But don't laugh yet because it gets even more ridiculous. There hasn't been any confirmation that Frozen 2 will actually incorporate The Gnome King into the film but I am almost sure of it because of what I found out. Elsa and Anna are supposed to battle an evil king. This is where the Gnome king comes in, but this is no ordinary king. No no no. This is king is so dangerous that he turns people into... wait for it... ornaments. Yes. Ornaments. Now I might be the only one who thinks that this is really stupid yet really funny at the same time but come on. Let's think about this for a second.**

 **this movie is coming on Christmas the plot isn't going to make ANY sense at all. People aren't going to be turned into ornaments in the middle of summer or spring that's just weird and stupid in my opinion.**

 **2\. The directors were talking about how hard it was going to be to match Frozen's popularity and sales at the box office. ^^^^^^^^ LOOK WHAT YOU'RE COMING UP WITH! OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO BE HARD IF YOU HAVE PEOPLE BEING TURNED INTO ORNAMENTS!**

 **3\. Why ornaments?... You could have come up with anything, literally ANYTHING ELSE! And... you chose ornaments. Wow.**

 **Ok so enough about The Gnome King and the stupidest pending plot ever known. Now I'm going to talk about possible plots and** **endings.**

 **3\. Plot- Now there are a lot of things that could possibly happen in this movie. Even with the ornament idea, but I'm not going to start off with that. I read a while ago that Frozen 2 could get whole lot... darker. What that means is the directors were thinking of adding aspects of the original Snow Queen by H** **ans Christian Andersen. I'm not exactly sure what that means but if I had to guess it would be similar to what happened in Once Upon A Time with Ingrid. Now take it this isn't confirmed at all but it's still a possibility which is why I'm saying it. For those of you who aren't familiar with the original tale I'll tell you a little bit about it. In the beginning there are two kids. Kai and Gerda. You could kind of consider them to be childhood lovers. So what happens is Kai gets a small piece of glass stuck in his eye, but like every fairy tale thats was no** **ordinary piece of glass. That glass came from a shattered mirror which was made by the devil. It sounds bad right? It's about to get worse. This mirror was made by the devil so he could bring it from hell all the way up to heaven. This mirror had the ability to make everyone see the darkness in everything. Always the bad never the good. So the devil and his pupils started up toward the sky. The mirror however kept shaking with excitement and eventually shattered into pieces. These pieces were small, some no larger than a grain of sand, and these piece fell into peoples eyes and hearts and made them heartless and cold. With this in mind it would be something interesting to see. Mostly because of how the characters will react to it. Elsa will probably crack under the pressure, Kristoff will probably kill someone, and Anna will probably say some things she'll want to take back.**

 **Now... *sigh* on to the ornaments.**

 **This idea seems completely ridiculous to me. I don't know about you guys but hey. We're entitled to our opinions. Anyway. Just because there' this idea with the ornaments we haven't been given specifics about what the ornaments do, so there's no way to tell if the idea is stupid or not but from what it sounds like it's definitely heading in that direction. (Remember, Buck went to Australia. That tells you something about this concept. it might be a go. Who** **knows?) With some brainstorming this idea has potential depending on how the ornaments are used. Maybe these ornaments do something to peoples memories and therefore giving Anna her lost memories back or something. Maybe they're meant to absorb power or maybe they're just used to keep people quiet. I really don't know. I'm just putting random ideas out there. This is just my opinion. The real purpose of these ornaments is unknown. The whole idea might change as time goes on but only time will tell.**

 **I recently read up more on the plot and there's one more thing that could possibly happen. Anna could possibly have her own magical powers. Her magic might have something to do with spring or summer (hence fire powers) since Elsa's magic is winter, but if this happened then the possibility of a villain with fire powers becomes rare and it probably won't be used. But what the heck. It's Disney. They can do what they want. We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **4\. Cast- So most of the original cast is returning. Which is awesome! The ones I know that have been confirmed are Josh Gad (Olaf) Idina Menzel (Elsa) and Kristen Bell (Anna) have all been confirmed. Jonothan Groff (Kristoff) and Santino Fontana (Hans) have yet to confirm their rolls. In my opinion the original cast should come back. It only makes sense since they did it for Frozen Fever, but that's just my opinion.**

 **5\. Crossover Possibilities- Since the little cameo of Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn Rider in Frozen there have been aroused suspicions about a crossover between Frozen and Tangled. I watched a video saying that the cameo was put in just because Jennifer Lee likes the design of Rapunzel, but there have been certain theories that state that Frozen and Tangled exist in the same universe. I know that you're probably think "Really Polaris? There's no proof of that." Well there might be. Frozen takes place in Norway and the King and Queen were on a two week journey off to... somewhere. There ship ends up getting sunk and then three years pass and it's time for Elsa's coronation. Now if you'll remember a specific movie was released three years prior to Frozen. The movie being none other than Tangled. Now Rapunzel and Eugene were getting married and since it's a "Royal" wedding you would think that "Royal" people would be attending that wedding. Right? And you're probably thinking "That doesn't prove anything, and how do you know they were even going to that wedding?" Well let's take a look at geography for a second. Frozen takes place in Norway, and based on scenery and clothing Tangled takes place in Germany. If you look at a map Germany and Norway are right across the ocean from each other. (** **maps/ 33.5822809,36.2822256,3z. There's a link to the map I used.) Looking at that, two weeks seems very reasonable for a round trip. Maybe it's a foreshadowing crossover. I don't know.**

 **Well this is all I know so far. I'll make sure to keep you guys posted on updates for this movie. Feel free to discuss all you want, and I'll see you later:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm really glad to be back writing for you guys. In case some of you are wondering I will be getting a chapter up for Cousins Forever as soon as I can so hopefully I can get back to that. So something a little surprising happened to me over the time i was away. So I read the book The Ozma of Oz and it was kind of slow. I don't exactly like reading so that didn't really help. (It's ironic that I read Fan Fiction.) So anyway I read the book and the ornament idea actually wasn't that bad. I'm not kidding. I thought it was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard but it wasn't half bad. I also found out that the Nome King (I don't know how I spelled that the first time but fake it 'til you make it.) looks like a really chubby and short version of Santa Claus except a whole lot less jolly. So I'm going to talk about this ornament idea for a second because I was actually taken by surprise.

So the idea is that there's this royal family called the family of Ev. The father of this family aka the King really didn't like his children so he sold them to the Nome King in exchange for a long life, but he killed himself before he lived his long life so it was kind of a waste. So there are 13? I think. I'm pretty sure there's 13 children in this family and they're all trapped in the Nome Kings palace including the Nome King has this magic belt or something like that which gives him his magic powers. So he turned all the kids and the Queen into ornaments like I said before. (I'm still laughing.) so the Nome King says that if Dorothy and everyone can guess the correct ornament that child or the Queen will be able to return safely. (And this guy has more than a couple thousand ornaments keep in mind.) But they're not even ornaments they're metal things. There was a cat, a grasshopper, a whistle. The list goes on.

Being a book this goes on for a long time until the last "person" I put person in quotes because that person is a talking chicken named Bill who is a girl so they decided to name her Billina... Anyway, I'm not going to spoil what happens. Read the book.

Reading this and thinking about the idea and how it connects to Frozen I have no idea. AT ALL. But if they're going to turn Elsa and Anna and everyone's into ornaments I'd definitely see it for a good laugh. If you guys have any ideas about this ornament thing I'd love to hear it. It'd be funny to see what you guys come up with. (I don't know about you guys but I'd love to see Olaf as a Christmas ornament.)

If you guys have a topic that specifically want me to cover tell me in a review or PM me. I'd like to see a new villain in Arendelle for the sequel not saying that's actually going to happen. We have no idea. And we won't have any idea until after Moana and Zootopia. Moana is the next Disney Princess. She'll be the 14th if she's even added into the lineup. **THE ROCK IS IN THIS MOVIE.**

Yes you read that right. Dwayne Johnson is in this movie and I **THINK** he's playing the main antagonist. Nothing has been revealed about this movie yet so I don't know for sure, but I read the myth and I'm pretty sure his character is the main antagonist.

And Zootopia comes before Moana if you were wondering.

Here's a synopsis of Moana if you want it. ( title/tt3521164/plotsummary)

Now that I know about the ornament idea I can kind of see it but not really. I'd love to know your thoughts on this. Again say it in a review or PM me.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter of cousins forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what's up? I just wanted to tell you this will be the last news update I do only until I get the next chapter of Cousins Forever out because that's been taking forever. Just wanted to let you know.**

Hey guys. So I found this on the internet. It's another theory so it's not confirmed. I'd honestly be scared if it was. This idea is about Kristoff and Sven. This might be kind of disturbing so if you're disgusted later on then don't say I didn't warn you.

So I heard this theory a little while back but that was before i posted this. When I read this I gagged I'll be honest but it's kind of interesting. (I guess) It's interesting to think about. So I looked at a picture of Kristoff and saw the fur on his coat. That same day I saw something that said that the fur was from Sven's mother. So I clicked on this thing and it went in to made up backstory. The one i read was about how Kristoff's father was a hinter and he killed Sven's mother and the fur was made in to a coat. Kristoff's father brought home Sven and since the coat is made out of his mother's fur Sven is attracted to it therefore he's attracted to Kristoff. It's kind of sad to think about it that way if you ask me. This would be a pretty dark topic to use in Frozen I'm not going to limit it just to this movie. It's dark for Disney in general.

So this was just a short little something I decided to put together with you guys. One thing I will say is if you have something you want me to talk about or bring up please tell me. It's kind of hard finding something to talk about regarding something that's a couple years away. I sometimes feel like I'm rambling online if that's even possible.

Soooo... yeah. If you want more info feel free to PM me about any questions you might have regarding this topic or anything else. Like I said in bold at the top this news thing will be postponed until Cousins Forever has its next chapter so until you see an update on that don't expect to see an update on this. I'll probably alternate between this and Cousins Forever in terms of chapters. Like Cousins then this and so on. SEE! I'M RAMBLING! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN ON A COMPUTER! Since I'm obviously getting off topic I'll see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Guys we got some great news for Frozen 2! There's a little something on the release date and then we have more plot rumors. Always fun to talk about.

If you have thoughts on this discussion or if you want me to touch up on a certain topic say it in a review or shoot me a PM. SO without further delay let's get started.

OK! So as you guys know Frozen was a huge movie and the sequel was announced a couple months ago but we don't have anything on the release date yet... Or do we? Apparently there is an untitled Disney animated feature film set to debut on March 9th of 2018. 2018 is the year Frozen 2 is supposed to debut and considering how kong it takes to make an animated film plus having a lineup of movies Disney already has in the works March seems like a pretty reasonable to me.

This is kind of off topic but the Beijing Olympics theme song sounds pretty similar to Let It Go, and by "pretty similar" I mean it sounds a lot like Let It Go. I'd check it out. its kind of cool actually and funny at the same time because they're so similar. Anyway...

So now we're going to get into the juicy stuff. Plot. YAY!

Ok so I was browsing on the internet doing my usual thing looking for stuff to tell you guys about and then I came across something very very interesting. This has to do with the original Snow Queen story. For those of you who don't know Frozen was based off the original story by Hans Kristen Andersen. (If you say Hans, Kristoff, Anna, and Sven really fast in that order you get Hans Kristen Andersen or close to it. Fun Fact right there.) So the original Snow Queen is the story of two kids named Kai and Gerda who are really good friends.

This is really important to know for what we're going to be talking about so i'm just getting it out of the way right now so you all don't get confused.

 **FROZEN AND THE SNOW QUEEN ARE NOT THE SAME THING! THEY ARE VERY DIFFERENT STORIES. FROZEN WAS MADE AS AN ADAPTATION OF THE SNOW QUEEN FOR LITTLE KIDS. THE ORIGINAL STORY IS MUCH DARKER THAN FROZEN AND THERE ARE PARTS OF THE SNOW QUEEN THAT WERE TAKEN OUT SPECIFICALLY FOR FROZEN BECAUSE THEY WERE TOO DARK FOR KIDS AGES 1-8 OR 9.**

Ok. Now that that's out of the way I'm going to tell you about the original Snow Queen. Once Upon A Time in the depths of hell the devil had a magic mirror. This mirror made people see only the ugliness in people and life...

I'm stopping here because that's all you need to know for the discussion we're going to get into. (And you now see why they made this story a little kids version.)

So this mirror is one of the most important aspects of the entire story, but with Frozen we're not going to be talking about the actual mirror we're going to be talking about the effects of the mirror.

So in Frozen Anna gets a frozen heart and it's melted of course, but could there be after math of such a condition? This idea of hatred and resentment is never seen throughout Frozen, but what if the directors are planing on bringing that element into Frozen 2? Frozen Fever takes place where the original movie left off. The date Frozen Fever occurs is the summer solstice (June 21st) because that is Anna's birthday. Yes. that is the date. It's on the Disney Wiki if you think I'm lying. Saying this the effects of the frozen heart wouldn't exactly have time to take effect because this is only a month or so after Frozen. But if Frozen 2 happens further in the future then the effects of the frozen heart can truly spread throughout Anna and take full effect. These effects would obviously be the effects of the mirror. What that means is ANNA COULD BE THE VILLAIN IN FROZEN 2!

But would she be the main villain? Well let's see.

If the rumors of a fire-based villain are true, and this idea comes into play then she would be the secondary villain, but if there is no fire villain then she could be the main villain. Althgouh this idea would kind of be like Frozen all over again because Elsa left if Anna leaves it's kind o fluke the same thing except Anna left because she hayed everyone while Elsa left because she was scared so it's not really the same thing but it's pretty close. (Now I don't know about you guys but a fire power villain would be really really cool. Especially when they have the little final showdown. Fire vs Ice. AWESOME!)

Another thing I want to touch up on with this idea is the possibilities for it.

So by possibilities I mean what would happen if this idea with the effects of the Frozen heart was actually implemented into the plot of the movie?

So for me the thing that I would really want to see happen is a Sister vs Sister battle kind. Seeing them fight each other would be really emotional for them and us because Disney has that charm that makes us feel for the characters.

Possible crossovers with Tangled and Brave that would be cool too. Seeing how they would fit into the plot of the sequel would be cool to see also. Or maybe another cameo?

There's also a possibility of Jack Frost being a love interest for the sequel so Jelsa shippers there you go. I'm not one for this ship but those who are there's a chance of it happening. Even though Dream Works and Disney are animating rivals if they could come together that would be cool.

Another thing I'd like to talk about is the songs is Frozen 2 and who's going to sing them. I'm a singer and a pianist but I don't write songs so I can't say what the format is going to be but I could maybe guess what they're going to be about. Possibly? I'll cover that next time.

I'm going to say this right now. if the ornament thing happens I'm going to go see this movie for the soul purpose of laughing at the idea that people are getting turned into ornaments. There's my reason for going if it happens.

Here's the question of the day: If the ornament thing happens why would you go see Frozen 2?

Put your answer in a review as well as anything else you'd like to add. Thoughts about this topic or if you have a topic you'd like me to cover.

The next chapter of Cousins Forever is posted so go ahead and check that out and I will see you guys next time for more Frozen 2 News.


	5. Chapter 5 (longer then normal)

Hey guys, Polaris here and today I'll be talking about one of the most important aspects of a Disney animated film and much more. Let's get started.

So in case you guys didn't know August 14th- 16th was the D23 Expo which is one of Disney's biggest fan conventions. A lot of stuff is revealed there. We get trailers to upcoming movies, insight on our favorite video games sponsored by Disney. (KINGDOM HEARTS III! BIG HERO 6 WORLD!) At D23 it was officially confirmed that Frozen 2 was in the works. No release date yet except for rumors. It comes out in 2018 but we don't know specifically when. I've heard about two possible dates so far. March 9th which I mentioned in an earlier discussion and November 21st which is the most recent. The reason I think that this might be the case is because Frozen was released in November in 2013. It would be understandable and cool in my opinion if you had the sequel of a hit film released in the same month as it's original. That's just my theory.

 **Remember guys everything I say is just rumors except for the stuff i say is confirmed. That is actually confirmed. Just a little note.**

Ok so D23 confirms the sequel and I'm pretty sure we possibly have another one coming in November which might give us some more info on this story and other things Disney related. That's that. Another thing that was "confirmed" I put that in quotes because accruing to the directors because we can tie them together if we want to. So the conspiracy theory of Tarzan and Frozen being connected was "confirmed" by Chris buck.

 **"So in my little head, Anna and Elsa's brother is** _ **Tarzan**_ **, but on the other side of that island are surfing penguins, to tie in a non-Disney movie,** _ **Surf's Up**_ **,"**

 **"That's my fun little world."**

 **"Whatever people want to believe, go for it. If you want to tie them all together, then do it."**

So he thinks they're connected. Why not? Right?

I'm going to get into the musical aspect now and then we'll get into plot.

So when writing music for a film there are a few things you need depending on the movie the requirements are different but on the topic of Frozen you need to have 1. Multiple "I Want" songs for every character that needs one.

 **The "I Want" song is the song a character sings that explains their goal or dream or the thing that they... well... want. Elsa's is Let It Go, Anna's is For The First Time In Forever, you can pretty much tell which songs are which characters song from that.**

2\. Song Placement: I think one of the most important things in musical movies is song placement. Where you put the song really could change the dynamic of the movie. For example you can't put Let It Go at the part where Anna dies that just wouldn't make a lot of sense...

3\. The song needs to move the story forward. You can't just have a song in a movie and have it not go anywhere. You can't just have people sing to sing that's just bad screenwriting. Actually that's just bad editing

So there are a few requirements for music in a movie but they're not too hard to meet especially if you have talented writers like Bobby and Kristen who were the song writers for Frozen and hopefully are the writers for Frozen 2.

So the duet in this movie is going to be Let It Go... yes we're bringing it back again... IT'S NEVER GOING TO GO AWAY! It won't. In the year of 2050 we'll all still have the same song stuck in our heads. Let It Go. Let It Go. (Dang it! Stuck in my head now.)

The duet is going to be between our two leading ladies Elsa and Anna obviously. I can see this being a nice ending for the movie only we'll be going through another phase of endless Let It Go which honestly as big as a Frozen fan as I am I don't think I can handle that again. I seriously don't. I don't know about you guys but this person is done hearing the song and that high note at the end that sounds so bad for Idina Menzel's voice but she knows how to sing properly so I'm just going to let it go. ... Anybody?... No one?... Ok. moving on.

So Elsa and Anna need "I Want" songs that's a must. One thing Frozen left out was an official Villain song. Love Is An Open Door doesn't really count because it wasn't just Hans, but this is only if Hans is going to be the villain in the sequel which he isn't going to be. He's going to be coming back a "changed man" and all that good stuff.

Also when your kids watch this movie please tell them not to do what Anna did and marry someone she just met. That's just complete desperation right there. Who does that? I get that she's been looking for love but would you really go so far as to marry a guy you literally just met. Hello! You hooo! All aboard the train to crazy land! I don't understand that! Who in their right mind marry's someone they just met! "But it's true love." Sure ok can you say it's true love when he literally comes so close killing you and your sister almost at the exact same time in front of your eyes and to top it off you punch him in the face and knock him over board. "Hi honey how are you *punch* I love you too." Does that make sense to anyone? Seriously!

So on the topic of a villain song I'd like to see this rumored fire villain have one. If Anna had one that would be pretty interesting too I'd like to see two duets in one film that'd be really cool. WAIT! LIGHTBULB!

Guys come on. You gotta have a singing Gnome King. HAHAHAHAHA! I'm dying of laughter right now.! Just picture it! A chubby Santa Clause wannabe singing a song with all of his chubby Santa Clause wannabe friends! It's priceless! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It needs to happen. Please Chris Buck and Jen Lee. If you're actually reading this which I doubt you are please put this in there! That would be the best scene in the entire movie. It would be like Fixer Upper but with chubby Santa Clause gnomes and they'd be singing about killing everyone! HAHAHA! What's their weapon? Ugliness? That's something I'd really REALLY like to see.

Something else that I REALLY think is needed is MORE JONOTHAN GROFF! Jonathan Groff is amazing. He has one of the best voices in the world and you give him a 56 second song? Disney obviously knows their broadway because they put together the most broadway oriented cast I've ever seen. All of the main characters in that movie are from broadway so they should know who to give the solos to. They gave a talking snowman more talking time than the main love interest of the main character. (Writing problems.)

Next one I'm talking about is Josh Gad also know as everyone's favorite lovable snowman Olaf (who was actually a real person and was the king of Norway at one point. There's even a character in Heroes of the Storm named Olaf.) Anyway. I like the song In Summer in Frozen. It was cute although it completely defied the scientific laws which is something Disney does on a daily basis with all of their movies. Olaf is supposedly supped to get a girlfriend so having ANOTHER duet in the film would just be awesome.

Now onto Hans or Santino Fontana. I love his voice. The character is good by me. He was very twisted which is actually something I like to see in Disney movies. What they did in Frozen was great in my opinion. I'd like to see Disney take a "darker" approach considering what this movie was based off of, but that's just me. I just like seeing that dark twist that throws the movie in a completely different direction than what I thought was going to happen. That's why I thought what they did in Frozen was so great. You'd never expect what happened to happen from the previous events of the movie.I'll be honest I didn't even know who the villain was up until that point. Seeing him come back as a "changed man" just seems I don't know suspicious. I feel like he's going to try again but again that's just me. As for a song with him if he had an actual villain song I'd love that because Santino was awesome in THE cinderella revival and he only got one song which I think is disappointing because again if you look at this cast they all have amazing voices. And you wasted one of the best on a 56 second song and then you gave the other one a song that practically foreshadowed everything going wrong but we all or at least I want to see more of, because come on. You might hate the character but he did have a great voice.

Most of the original cast has been confirmed I'm pretty sure we have four of the five mains coming back. Those four being Idina Mnezel(Elsa) Kristen Bell(Anna) Josh Gad(Olaf) and Jonathan Groff(Kristoff) the only one we're waiting on is Santino so i'll make rue to keep you updated on that.

On to plot.

So there's been an interesting rumor that I've heard of a possible break up between Anna and Kristoff in the sequel. If this did happen then I'm going to say that the rumor about Anna turning bad is true because... well she has to have a reason and if she doesn't she's just a horrible person. And from the looks of the movie I don't think she wants to break up with him or the other way around so being put under a magic spell seems like a pretty good reason to me. AgAIN i kind of like the darker side of things so this sounds like a really fun idea and it could definitely show some character development with the two of them.

I've been wanting to cover this ever since I heard about it so here it is.

There's been a rumor that says Elsa might be gay in the sequel. Now the reason this is speculated is because Elsa doesn't have a love interest. I'm sorry but the fact that you think someone is gay just because they don't have a love interest and because they're not with a man at the end of a movie doesn't mean that they are gay. I'm sorry but thats just dumb. Now I get the fact that Frozen has gay undertones. I get that but I don''t think that that's where Disney wants to go with this. And if we wanted to get into incest which I seriously doubt but Anna already likes Kristoff so the possibility for incest is kind of already out the window at this point. Disney has always been good at being "pro different" or "pro other" and "pro gay" or whatever you want to say but I feel like the reason they do that is so people can relate to the character. Now because of the fact that society today is more "pro gay" than it's ever been we will immediately speculate "Oh this person doesn't like a man they're gay." We can't just jump to conclusions like that. The sequel isn't until 2018. Maybe at an E3 or D23 we will have more details about this matter but for now we can assume that she isn't gay. That's what I'm going with. Again this is all my opinion and I'm not opposing the idea. Disney has always wanted to have a gay princess I just don't think that this is where they want to go with this movie, but it might and should happen in another movie sometime in the far future maybe even the near future you never know. I haven't heard any of the directors say anything about this so I'm just assuming that it's not true. Again I'm not opposing this idea. I know people who are gay and I support them fully. I'm completely fine with them doing this I just don't think it's where they want to go and I don't think it was intended to be interpreted the way it has been. Gay undertones suddenly turned into she;s totally gay. Again we need CONFIRMATION. If its not confirmed it's not true. So until it's confirmed we're going to put a pin in it.

Speaking of Elsa we might get to see a "new version" of hr in the sequel. Chris Buck said that since Elsa went on such a long and emotional journey we never got to see her real self. It was only up until the end we actually got to see her real self. We're going to get to see this fun side of her in the sequel. I'm actually really really excited to see how this is going to work out. We're going to get really in-depth with her powers which is going to be fun. And she's getting a new dress shell now have four. I think that's the most dresses I've ever seen someone where in a span of three movies. Besides Once upon A Time. She doesn't change her clothes once.

Now we actually have good plot details now. We have a very very general idea on what it's going to be about. And when i say general i mean general.

So Chris buck said that Frozen 2 was going to deal with real issues in society that boys and girls deal with today. What comes to mind when you hear that? wELL Equality is a big part of that. It's definitely one of the biggest problems we have today and one of the most talked about on the news. With all the black riots and stuff like that going on it's a good idea to put in a Disney movie because the lesson is a very valuable one. Treat others the way you want to be tread. Another thing that pops into my head is acceptance. This is a very dominant theme in Frozen and in real life. This is why so many people can connect to Elsa, because she isn't accepted by her people. It's very very true that people fear what they don't understand and if you're considered not normal people are going to be afraid of you because they don't understand you. It's not good to be like that but it's human nature. Everyone acts like that at one point and even if you think you don't you probably jut don't notice it. No one is perfect. Everyone has their flaws and this is what Frozen is saying. Everyone is different and we need to learn to accept that. Another thing that pops into my head is prejudice. Again another thing that is very very dominant in society today and is in Frozen. Discrimination against those who are different from us. These are all themes that are dominant in Frozen and have meaning in our lives. We need to learn to look past the bad and see the good, look past the differences and see the similarities. This is definitely something that I think Frozen can and will capitalize on. I'm not saying it for sure but you never know.

I covered a lot today guys. Whoa. This was long. I'm seriously going to need some ideas for the next one. I'm fresh out of them. Please please please tell what you want me to touch up on regarding this topic. I need the help. Please if I offended you in any way during this discussion tell me. If I did please know I didn't mean it. I really hoped you enjoyed this and put your thoughts in a review or if you want to tell me privately shoot me a PM, and i will see you guys next time for more Frozen 2 news.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. So on the topic of Frozen 2 nothing significant has come out that I don't already know and nothing has come out that I haven't already covered. I think. If there's anything that you guys find out or if you just know and you want to tell me please do. This is something that I don't think I've covered yet and If I have PLEASE TELL ME. I don't want to have two articles about the same thing if you can even call this an article.

So this is about again something I read on the internet. I don't now how many of you know this but Elsa was actually supposed to be the villain in the original movie. Not Hans. In fact Elsa and Anna weren't even going to be related in some of the earlier drafts of the film. I know it seems hard to believe but it's true. This is what the film was going to be like. There was also another version where she had blue hair that was spiked up it was pretty cool actually, and she wasn't going to be shy at all. She was going to have the personality of Cruella De Vil and Ursula if you can even imagine the Elsa in Frozen having that kind of personality.

 **( wiki/Elsa_the_Snow_Queen) There's a link if you want to see that version of her.**

So I read that they MIGHT. MIGHT bring this element into the sequel and she could become the actual villain because she might feel lonely now that Anna has Kristoff because she's feels lonely again and for other reasons that have to center around this idea of isolation and loneliness.

As someone who likes to see a darker side. Not the darker side but more of a dark twist I guess, I love this idea. I think that it would be a nice twist to add and we could definitely see some character development. Now why she would become the villain as in what would cause her to leave. Like one minute she's there the next minute she isn't I don't know how they would make that happen and when. I'd say more in the beginning of the movie. Maybe at the half hour mark or so because I feel like that would be a good place to have a plot twist kind of thing and then we get to develop the plot and then all the fun stuff happens.

I recently read that "the death of a character is supposed to be featured in Frozen 2" that's all there is on this. Nothing else was said except this one phrase. This gets me wondering who it could be. I know you're all thinking(hoping) Hans. And it's not going to happen. Apparently it's supposed to be Olaf who bites the dust, but that can't happen because of merchandising, but if it wasn't Olaf who would it be? My question for you guys is if someone "dies" in Frozen 2 who would it be? Put your answer in a review and i'll see you guys later for more Frozen 2 news.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Today I have something interesting for you. Side note this is the last article/chapter for this until a chapter of Cousins Forever comes out. Anyway let's get started.

Alright today I'm going to talk about how Young Elsa would possibly fit into the plot of Frozen 2. These are not my ideas all of these ideas are from so if you want to read the article I'll put the link down somewhere.

In the beginning of Frozen we saw young Elsa and Anna in the great hall and BOOM! tragic accident happens they bring Anna to Pabbie and he erases her memories and Anna forgets about Elsa's powers. And then we see them grow up and then everybody who's seen the movie you know what happens. Then we go 3 years into the future and it's time for Elsa's coronation. We see a flash back to the time when Elsa hit Anna in the head with her powers, but those are really the only two times we see their younger selves. We got a good glimpse of Anna's childhood and how miserable she was. Well they were both miserable but what would happen if the two kids came back in the sequel? These are just some **theories** about what would happen if young Elsa specifically Elsa were to fit in to the sequel.

1\. Flashback

2\. Aging Spell

3\. Facing Herself.

I'm going to start from number 1 and work my way down.

1\. A flashback is probably the most obvious answer and most likely what you're bound to think of when you here young Elsa or Anna. This could be really really good for backstory. The King and Queen would get more screen time and we might even get to know how Elsa got her powers. Maybe they run in the family? I mean let's be honest here. You can't just wake up one day and have the power to make ice and snow out of thin air. That's why Once Upon A Time does a great job of explaining how she got her powers. In OUAT they did run in the family just not the immediate family **(OUAT fans get ready for season 5! September 27th! Brave and Cmelot! and possibly Sword in the Stone.)** And we don't really get glimpse inside Elsa's room during her childhood other than a couple scenes. It would be great character development if they brought us inside her room in flashback form. That's my opinion for character development reasons.

2\. So the idea behind this is Elsa gets put under a spell and she is suddenly 10 years old again, and Anna and Kristoff would have to try and find a way to reverse the spell. To me this I think would be successful in its own way. What I mean by that is Elsa had her childhood taken away from her so she gets turned back into a kid. I agree with Moviepilot when they say that this could be really nice development for Elsa. Well let's think about it. Elsa didn't really have a proper childhood in the movie because of her parents. I'm sorry but the parents in this movie are really bad parents. I don't think they handled things the right way AT ALL, but that's just me. As I was saying she(Elsa) didn't have a good childhood so having her become a kid again would be I think emotional for her. Moviepilot also suggested the idea that Anna and Kristoff can't find a way to break the spell, because Elsa had her childhood was taken away from her maybe embracing the kid inside her would break the spell. I think that the concept of embracing her child self is important and we already know that we're going to be seeing a brighter side of Elsa in the sequel so what they do with that other half of her personality will be exciting to see when the sequel comes out.

3\. Now when I say, or when Movie Pilot says facing herself they mean it literally. Elsa would face her younger self in attempt to solve her child hood issues. Like her sadness and fear. I really like this idea because we could have many flashbacks in this one scene. Elsa still has all her memories so both the older and younger version of Elsa could talk about the past. This would in a way force Elsa to be the bigger person because when you have a kid that's crying what do you do? Walk away or try to comfort it?... I hope everyone answered number two for that question. How this would happen I really don't know. maybe Pabbie would do something with Elsa's mind because he apparently has the power to do that. Maybe there would be time travel or something and Elsa and Anna could see their parent again. I don't know, but I'm excited to see if they put young Elsa back into the film, and if they do then how are they going to do it?

My question for you guys is how do you think young Elsa would fit into Frozen 2 or do you even think she'll make an appearance at all? Let me know in a review and I'll see you guys later for more Frozen 2 News.


	8. Chapter 8 (RELEASE DATE!)

I NEED TO SAY THIS RIGHT NOW! WE HAE A RELEASE DATE THAT IS CONFIRMED! NOVEMBER 21ST 2018!

Ok sorry about that. So the release date for Frozen 2 has been announced. It's November 21st. That's a big crucial piece of news right there so until anything else comes out this is all there will be. I'll see you guys next time for more Frozen 2 news.


	9. Chapter 9 (Another Pretty Long One)

OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Real life piled up so much and I haven't had ANY time at all. BUT I'M HERE NOW AND WE HAVE A LOT TO COVER SO LET'S GET THIS THING GOING.

Things we're going to be covering this time around are

1) Who the film is going to be centered around/What it will be about

2) Anna having powers

3) Elsa losing her powers? (We'll get to it guys. Don't worry)

4) New characters that could be introduced into the franchise. (Requested)

So without further delay let's get started.

Frozen has two very strong and loved female leads. Elsa our favorite Snow Queen, and Anna our bubbly, qwerky, and awkward princess. The directors of Frozen, Chris Buck and Jen Lee who are returning to direct the film, say that there is no doubt that they are going to keep the two strong female leads. The films main plot is said to tackle real world issues that we all face in our every day lives. (I know I already talked about this but just as a refresher since I haven't been here in a while.) What could these issues be? Well we have acceptance which in my eyes is a major struggle in the world. One of which is very VERY dominant in Frozen. This I think would be something that I can definitely see being the theme of the next movie depending on what route Disney wants to take. One thing we know for sure right now is that the ending has already been decided. They know where they want the story to go, as for how far they are in the writing process that hasn't been revealed and I don't think it will be until the time of release or trailer/teaser release. Unless they want to be nice and tell us but it's forbidden to do that so don't count on it:( The film is supposed to be centered HEAVILY around Elsa. I say heavily because in Frozen we never really got to dive into her part of the story at all when you think about it. We had one flashback throughout the entire movie I'm pretty sure. (If I'm wrong please tell me I haven't seen this movie in a while.) The film is going to take us more into Elsa's past and reveal to us how she got her powers. That's the hope it hasn't been said what her role will be or what the purpose is. I don't know about you guys but I'm really excited to learn more about her past. I want to know how she got her powers. Who knows? The directors might even follow OUAT cannon and have the original Snow Queen be Elsa's aunt. (Spoiler alert by the way) I think that would be kind of cool to see a battle between ice users. I can imagine it clearly. Can you guys?

On to number two.

This is one of the most commonly asked questions in the Frozen community because it's one of the most speculated and wondered about things. Does Anna have powers? Well the answer is yes. She does but it's not a "power" like Elsa's ice or Rapunzel's healing, or anything like that. Her power according to the directors is... Love. Think about it. Love is the most common theme throughout Disney movies. Disney in general has that theme reoccur in practically every single one of their movies. But here's the thing you need to understand. Her power is metaphorical. As in it's not her certified power. What I mean is Anna as a character has so much love in her that she can help anyone and is willing to help anyone in need and just to make things better. Which in the end is what she does, but in her own clumsy and awkward way. And that to me is already a super power in itself because there are people in the world who have traits exactly the opposite of that. It's a gift in my opinion to have a heart as pure as hers. Now this doesn't mean that she CAN'T have a power. Like I said this is all metaphorical. Love isn't her actual power, so there is a possibility that it could be something other than that. Some speculate that it might be strength because she's strong enough to knock Hans smack off a ship with a single punch which I'll admit is pretty cool. Others think she might gain pyrokinesis which is a fancy way of saying Fire powers. But there's also another possibility... Ice and Snow. Sound familiar? It should. That's right. Anna could end up having Elsa's powers! Can you imagine? Sisters fighting alongside each other with the same power? How cool would that be?! But sadly... it might not happen...

Here's where we get into concept number three.

As I told you all in a previous chapter Elsa and Anna are going to have another duet in this sequel which is supposedly to Let It Go. (Yup. You can't escape it guys. It will still be there. In your heads. ALL. DAY. LONG!) But during this duet something unexpected is rumored to happen. Anna might end up STEALING ELSA'S POWERS! Now I know what you're thinking. You're probably saying to yourself "That's not right. What in the world are you talking about?" But it is a possibility. Chirs Buck hasn't commented on this rumor yet so there is a possibility that it might be true. So this rumor basically suggests what I said. Anna might try and steal Elsa's powers. How this would happen I honestly have no idea. Here are my ideas if this were to happen. 1. Anna's really really clumsy so she might do something that ends in the result of Elsa not having powers anymore. 2. She might go looking for a way to steal Elsa's powers out of jealousy. Like with Brave when Merida went to go see the Witch in search of a way to change her fate. 3. Anna could align herself with the villain in Frozen 2 if in fact she's not the main antagonist herself which as I've said previously is a possibility. She could go and team up with this new villain and she'd steal Elsa's powers and then things would go downhill and then we have a good little story here. Now this is all SPECULATION, OPINION, AND THEORIES. THESE ARE NOT ALL FACTS. Just letting you guys know. What do you guys think? Does this sound like something you would want to see? I know I sure would. It would be really fun to see it happen in my opinion.

Number 4

This was requested by someone I can't remember who but I have to say thank you for doing so because I honestly wanted to know this myself. With every new movie you have new characters new love interests and things like that. The question here is what new characters would Disney bring into the beloved story we know so far? Well let's see here. Olaf has been rumored to have a love interest in this second film a snow woman girlfriend that Elsa could make just for him. I think that would be SOOOOO CUTE! What would the name be? Well from MagicFireTiger's story Summer seems like a good name to me. What do you guys think? Elsa is also suggested to have a love interest too but it could go both ways because as I've mentioned earlier she is rumored to be a lesbian. I'm going to cover the male side of it just because I don't think that Elsa being a lesbian is going to happen. This is not because I'm against this topic I'm just saying that I don't think this is where Disney wanted to go or what they wanted to imply when they introduced her character. If this rumor becomes more factual then I will come back and talk about it. So for the male side of Elsa's love interest there are three possibilities I've heard from reading and browsing and then a couple more from off the top of my head. The three that I've heard are... Jack Frost, Hans, and Eugene which I really don't see happening because he's married so I;m just gonna cross that one off the list. You guys probably know the ships so I really have no need to explain them. Off the top of my head I can see a Prince from another kingdom coming in and taking center stage as Elsa's love interest. I don't know all the details about but it's definitely I can imagine in my head. Like Arendelle hosts a ball and a Prince comes and it's "love at first sight" and all that stuff, but I don't see why Elsa needs a man or a woman in the first place. Disney has proven in this movie that you don't need a man to save you all the time so I'd like to see them keep that theme going and continue it throughout the next film, and possibly future spinoffs.

That was fun. So what do you guys think? Should Elsa have a love interest or not? Do you want to see her young self take center stage in the sequel? Do you think Anna will try to steal Elsa's powers? What do you think Anna's power is? So many questions that I can ask you right now. If you guys want me to cover something in particular feel free to shoot me a PM or say what you want me to cover in a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll see you guys later.


End file.
